The Adventures of the Notorious Unknown
by MartonimoreWrites
Summary: Your about to be thrown into the crazy world of 4 young witches that attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They have crazy adventures within the castle during their first year here, and you are right in the middle of it! So enjoy and please leave your comments of what the girls should do next!
1. A Secret Amongst Us

**Hey guys! So this is a story I was working on with my old account and I am bringing it to this one with some new improvements I hope you enjoy it and please leave your comments below with what you think!**

"Oh come on! Everyone who is anyone knows!"

"Yeah, Tor! How do you not know?"

"Ok, ok! What is this mysterious unknown thing that I do not know?" asked Tori, a member of Slytherin house, and their very own Seeker. Her and her two friends were walking through the Hogwarts castle during their free time. It was a gorgeous day, a little unusual considering the October weather had been very rainy so far.

"Ok, but you have to come here," Said one of her best friends Chris as she pulled her into a deserted side hallway. They were quite the odd pair seeing as Chris was in Gryffindor. "Would you like to do the honors Blake?"

"Why yes," Said a third member of the group of friends and fellow Gryffindor member. Blake held the Beaters position on the Quidditch field and Chris took the Seekers place. "Don't mind if I do, Christen!"

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT!" Chris said fiercely.

"Oh. Touchy, touchy are we Gryffindor?" That snake Malfoy had slithered into their conversation… again. Didn't he have anything better to do than spy on them?

"Get lost Malfoy! Don't make me punch the Hippogriff out of you like that Granger girl did!" Torri replied shaking. If there was something she despised more than Malfoy bugging her, it was when he brought the crap to her friends. Speaking of friends, where was the Ravenclaw, Kelsey? It was not like one of them to be absent unless tragically ill. But then again she was probably in the library again.

"Come on, Chris! We have to tell her!" Blake stated eagerly.

"Yea-oh wait! Don't we have detention-"

"So what?" Blake said cutting her off.

"…With Snape?" Chris continued sounding bummed.

"Ugh! We definitely can't miss that one! Rawr!" Blake was sounding seriously irritated now.

"I guess we'll see you later Tor!" Chris said in a hurry as she rushed down the hallway heading towards the dungeons.

"What about this so called secret?" Tori called to the fleeing girls.

"Later! I promise!" Blake yelled over her shoulder. She was already half way down the hallway now.

Tori sighed. Sure, she understood why her friends had to jet off. If they skipped detention again they could be expelled! I mean, we were talking about Professor Snape here. Tori could already here his cold, monotone voice: "You're late! Ughh!" Usually Slytherin's loved Snape but I guessed Torri liked to rebel. But what could that secret be? Did Lucius Malfoy get a haircut? A mustache? Torri had no idea.

**I know this is kind of short but I wrote it a long time ago and I plan on making it better, maybe with your help? Leave me your comments and suggestions on how to make this story even better! Thanks! –Martonimore.**


	2. Sarcastic, Quidditch, and Love?

**Hey sexual! You are looking quite thirsty today! Maybe you should drink this lovely collection of words I created just for you! And don't forget to leave a tip;) Wow, I'm weird! –Martonimore**

"Where have you girls been?" Snap asked in his shrewd, cold voice.

"We were feeding dead rats to snakes, dear Professor Snape," Chris said in her most sarcastic, cheesy voice with a smile to match.

"You just bought yourself another detention, Christen."

"Oh, yay! I couldn't think of any way I would rather spend my weekend!" She replied even more sarcastically… if that was possible. Blake let out a chuckle, silently cheering her on.

"That includes you as well Miss Henson," Snape retorted… evilly.

"Uch! How dare you say my last name you fool?" Blake screamed. Chris cracked up. She was one of those people that found everything hilarious and once she started laughing it was a while before you got her to shut up again.

"Do you find something funny Miss Martinez?" Snape was yelling with little flecks of spit flying out of the corners of his mouth. Chris could not stop laughing! Now even Blake, the mother of all poker faces, was beginning to fall into a giggling fit.

"That's it! Off to the Headmasters office! Both of you!"

"Gladly" Chris huffed finally ending her laughing.

They walked through the empty halls. Of course they were empty. Everyone was outside 'studying' and having fun on this mighty fine day. And of course Snape followed them to Dumbledore's office. "When would he ever learn to trust us?" Chris thought sarcastically.

"Pigfarts," Snape said. The girls chuckled at Dumbledore's newest password which allowed them access to his glorious office.

"Ahh, Professor Snape, always a pleasure," Dumbledore welcomed him warmly. "Blake, Chris, what trouble have you gotten into today?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Their sarcasticness and utter disrespect as always," Snape jumped in.

"Them? Never!" Dumbledore joked. "Thank you for the escort Snape but I think I can handle them. I will deliver their punishments in private if you please, Professor."

"As you wish," And with a swish of his cloak, and a huff of his throat, he left.

Once he was gone Dumbledore lost a bit of his sparkle. "Come on girls, I can only cover for you so much. You've got to promise you will behave."

"Ok, ok, we will" Blake promised.

"Yeah. We promise" Chris followed up. And on that note they left the building feeling a little bit happy with themselves. But unfortunately they would have to wait until they reached the common room to let it show.

They walked through the lonely halls until they ran into their friend Kelsey.

"Hey! Torri keeps complaining about a secret you won't tell her. Is it 'the' secret?" Kelsey asked with a mischievous smile. She too was well aware of the infamous secret.

"Ha-ha" Blake fake laughed awkwardly. "Well we better get back to the common room." Blake said silently signaling with a nod of her head that Kelsey was right.

"Ha-ha. See you at dinner," Kelsey waved goodbye as she departed to go the Ravenclaw common room. Her breast length hair swished as she walked away. She was 5ft 5 and her super skinny body helped her get the boys, especially Fred Weasly, a wink, wink!

"Pufflehuff," Chris said as the portrait door swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room. Many cushy chairs and couches spread throughout the room, and people started showing up to get ready for dinner.

"Ugh! I'm starving!" Blake complained combing through collarbone length mess of curly hair.

"Oh, shut up. When have you ever been starved here?" Chris asked. She was changing out of her tank top into a socially acceptable sweatshirt.

"Only of the chance to show my true personality," She replied dramatically. Chris sighed and showed a grin.

For dinner the girls were joined by Chris' boyfriend Harry Potter, his best friend Ron Weasley, and his twin brothers George and Fred. They had a delightful pork roast with a sauce that melted in your mouth, it was so good. Along with that were green beans, sweet potato cubes, and yellow rice. For dessert the gang had chocolate covered strawberries until their stomachs were so full they looked 5 months pregnant. They got into a riveting Quidditch conversation. This year rules were lifted allowing many first year naturals onto the team. Also this year Gryffindor had so many people try out they had extra players on the team so they could switch out the lineup.

"Just wait until practice! Wood will have a field day with the lineup!" George commented talking about the captain Oliver Wood.

"I know! I can hear him now: 'We are going to surprise Ravenclaw so much they won't know why they are even trying!'," Fred laughed along.

"He does know we aren't the only team with extras right?" Blake asked.

"Well of course he does, he just doesn't want to admit it," Chris chimed in. She couldn't help notice how left out Ron felt since he didn't make the team. So she decided to switch the subject to classes. "Can't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow!"

"Yeah, me neither!" Ron finally spoke. And so the conversation went on all the way up the stairs to the common room. Soon the twins had left for bed as Harry explained his detention with Professor Quirell.

"He kept shaking and stuttering, and every time he got too close to me my head hurt. I think it was the obnoxious smell of his turban!" Harry joked.

"What a nut job," Chris said. She was sitting awfully close to him and his arm was around her shoulders. Those were the last words Blake caught of the conversation before she went to her room. For some odd reason she couldn't get George out of her head. She kept replaying their dinner conversation in her head, the way he laughed, the way he gave her a little smile after she told her hippogriff joke. She kept getting this weird feeling in her stomach when she thought about him. Maybe she was really starting to like him. 'No, that's insane,' She thought. Blake had never really liked a boy before. But George was a whole year older than her. 'He would never like a first year,' She filled her head with doubt. Plus, admitting she liked him was exposing her, making her vulnerable, and the warrior inside her could not let that happen. Plus, wouldn't dating her friend be a little awkward? And she would have to talk to his awkward non-twin brother. What was his name? Ray? Roy? Maybe it was Ron? But for all she knew it might as well have been 'perv' for the way he talked about Chris. I mean, hello! She's taken… by your best friend! Oh well. Blake was done with mentally ranting about her love life… or lack thereof. She would just have to see where it went with her and George.

**So, this was it. The original story was a short story so basically just the beginning and end are the same:) I am adding everything in the middle so I really hope you enjoy it! And if you think it was bad please let me know where I can improve! Thanks! -Martonimore**


End file.
